


頭紗與儀式

by etrus



Series: 為肉而肉的病發系列 [17]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dick Grayson, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Mating Rituals, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Seconds, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 雜魚們x Dick，還有觸手，純H，為了肉而肉，沒頭沒尾沒劇情內含全都是不正確知識，完全是官感所需的誇張化是一個關於奇怪的儀式的小短篇





	頭紗與儀式

迪克不知道這是怎麼回事，他被告知今天要結婚，然後他就被趕到一間華麗的教堂裡，四周佈置著鮮花與蠟燭，彩繪玻璃透露的不是陽光而是更加昏暗旖旎的色彩，如同藤蔓般的觸手交織成一張宛如新娘白紗的網子，從他的頭一路延綿拖至地面鋪出婚禮的莊嚴，溼黏的液體從他一步一步踏上聖壇時滴滿他全身，透過觸手間看去，隱約還可見一條觸手就這麼插在迪克的雙臀間，濕滑的液體沾滿大腿內側，不時的按壓讓迪克一直處於臉紅的狀態，雙乳也挺立著，更不用說勃起的下體，一滴滴地留著興奮的前液，是個完全準備好的新娘。

「那麼，儀式開始。」

不知道是誰說的，迪克看向眼前的人們，他直覺就是知道他們就是今天幫忙舉行的人，沒看到要結婚的對象，但迪克卻意外地不覺得奇怪，彷彿這一切只是結婚的一部分，他還沒有完全打扮好，他還要接受所有人的祝福。

他登上了中央聖台，自動鋪好的觸手讓他覺得自己好像躺在柔軟的毯子上，這時候像紗一樣罩著他的觸手們開始動作，將迪克自動打開的雙腿拉得更開，朝眾人們露出插著一根觸手的後穴，那根觸手默默退出，離開時來牽著幾條黏稠液體，已經習慣的肉穴吐闔著充分潤滑的液體，在眾人的注目下，另一根更大、頂端甚至有不規則肉瘤的觸手抵上空虛的穴，撐開穴口塞了進去，迪克前方的陰莖也被另外的觸手纏住，雙乳也被捲起拉扯，他只來得及呻吟幾下突然攻勢的刺激，他的嘴也被觸手塞住，模仿性交的動作將更多汁液灌到他喉嚨裡，讓迪克只能含著觸手發出舒服的喉音。

觸手的汁液很好吃，越吃讓迪克的身體越熱越興奮，讓每一下撫摸都是享受，渴望能被弄得更濕，感受到大量白汁液噴進自己體內，滿足的愉悅讓迪克像是被榨奶般被觸手抽動地高高射出，沾滿自己小腹，觸手們撐住迪克射精後放鬆的身軀，重新幫他擺好姿勢，開始祝福的儀式。

每一個人的祝福都很重要，他們在歡愉的頂端給予的白液是最大的祝福，迪克知道自己必須好好接受他們的祝福，擁有越多，他就越幸福，有人類的陰莖，也有不是人類的性器，或是長得像是哪種動物甚至沒看過，迪克來者不拒，這通通都是大家寶貴的祝福，他滿懷感激地吸吮著他面前的性器，是個乾乾淨淨又有活力的人類陰莖，後穴則是插著一根粗大的性器，在插進來前迪克本來以為會痛昏，結果他昏是快昏，但卻是爽到快昏，帶著點痛的刺激讓他只是才剛插到底就射了，於是只能頂著剛高潮過的敏感強迫地再度興奮起來，這時候連自己的陰莖都被觸手強制綁住，還差了一條小觸鬚堵住他的尿道限制他再射，因此即便對方已經射滿他屁股來流出來，迪克只能抖著劇烈的乾高潮而無法射精，然後迎接下一個人的祝福。  
祝福不只是餵飽灌滿嘴巴跟肉穴，施予祝福的人也能隨自己高興將液體塗到或射在迪克身上的任何地方，乳頭也被他們的龜頭摩擦得紅腫，掛著濕漉漉的白液彷彿真的脹得產奶般，此時迪克已經完全分不清楚到底哪些是自己射的哪些是別人的，全身都佈滿白白的液體，宛如新娘禮服般裝飾著他的身軀。

在賓客休息時，觸手放開了迪克的陰莖，一條觸手暢通無阻地插到體內深處，熟練地按壓著迪克的舒服點，過於酥麻的爽快加上一直憋著的快感，讓迪克只能張著從來沒有闔起來過的雙腿，在眾人的注視下高潮，長時間的刺激使得精液不是用射的，而是慢慢從玲口流出，重新在徹底濕成一片的身軀注入更多，連聖台也都濕得一路流到地上，最後乾脆就著觸手插著的模樣，拉開幹鬆的穴口，擠入陰莖，與觸手一起操進迪克體內，再度給予滿滿的祝福，完成這美好的結婚儀式。

End


End file.
